The present invention relates generally to prophylactic devices, and more particularly to a prophylactic device having a textured pattern.
A variety of different contraceptive devices are on the market today, but prophylactic devices, such as condoms, remain one of the most widely used and most popular contraceptives because of their convenience in use and ability to provide generally effective contraception and protection from sexually-transmitted diseases. Condoms can, however, have certain drawbacks and condom technology has made limited advances over the years. Some of the major contributors to the failure of condoms to provide contraception and disease protection include damage to or breakage of the condom and potential condom slippage during use. With a typical condom, if even a small tear is accidentally made (e.g., during usage of the condom or by a fingernail during application of the condom), the condom often will rip completely. The standard uniform latex design of the condom has no mechanism to prevent tears from propagating once started. Complete ripping of the condom during usage results in substantial and irreversible negative effects, with the condom losing most or all of its contraceptive or disease-protection ability. Other problems faced with condoms include the condom slipping off, since the typical smooth condom design can make it difficult to keep the condom securely in place. Condoms also sometimes fail to fit correctly and have an inability to provide a comfortable and secure fit regardless of the size of the wearer. Thus, there are multiple problems with current condom designs that still need to be solved.